Paper Lanterns
by mademoiselle-Le'croix
Summary: O que fazer quando de repente você percebe que seu mundo gira em torno de duas pessoas que você julgava não serem nada na sua vida? Fred/OC/George
1. Chapter 1

Observava nervosamente o trem parado à sua frente. A fumaça já saia de suas chaminés e muitas crianças se aglomeravam em suas portas para conseguirem entrar, provavelmente ansiando por cabines vazias em lugares bons, pensou ela sentindo um frio na espinha. Ela não era uma menina sociável, não sabia muito bem como fazer amigos, e nem se importava muito para falar a verdade, mas o pai não perdia tempo em instruí-la a se aproximar de estudantes com sobrenomes influentes e de preferência da sonserina, casa onde ela DEVERIA ficar, sem desculpas. Olhou para seu pai, que conversava animadamente com algum conhecido, e sentiu-se ligeiramente enjoada. Seu pai só se preocupava com o maldito trabalho. Não reclamava, claro, ela sabia muito bem o que o pai fazia – ele mesmo a ensinava coisas sobre seu trabalho sempre que podia – mas queria que pelo menos uma vez na vida os dois tivessem uma interação que não fosse relacionada à instruções sobre como agir ou sobre seu futuro. Abaixou a cabeça, suspirando. Ela não tinha nada a ver com seu pai, absolutamente nada. Nem na aparência ela se passava por filha dele.

Seu pai era alto, magro, com cabelos curtos, loiros e levemente encaracolados. Tinha um par de olhos castanhos e feições finas. Já ela, era o completo oposto do pai, que gostava sempre de lembrar como ela era parecida com a mãe. Era baixa – e mesmo que ainda estivesse com 11 anos, duvidava que fosse crescer muito. – e tinha longos cabelos negros e ondulados. Seus olhos eram grandes, extremamente verdes e arredondados, fazendo-a manter sempre em seu rosto uma expressão de surpresa. Era magra, mas tinha o rosto ligeiramente rechonchudo, lábios carnudos e formas mais arredondadas. Exatamente como sua mãe.

Virou-se para observar uma aglomeração anormal de ruivos. Após poucos segundos notou então que eram todos da mesma família. A mãe, baixinha e rechonchuda, abraçava e beijava seus filhos – visivelmente desconfortáveis – carinhosamente. O ruivo mais velho, que ela reconheceu como sendo o pai, se despedia dos filhos polidamente, provavelmente achando que o carinho da mãe já era mais do que suficiente. Olhou então para dois ruivos idênticos, que implicavam com o irmão mais novo, enquanto uma ruivinha chorava ao lado da mãe. Suspirou, invejando toda aquela simplicidade, uma simplicidade que nunca teria.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos melancólicos, Amélie Griffiths despediu-se de seu pai, sem prestar muita atenção em suas ultimas recomendações, e adentrou o Expresso de Hogwarts, pronta para seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais famosa da grã-bretanha.

Procurou por uma cabine afastada e vazia, não queria conversar nem fazer amizades naquele momento, tudo o que Amélie queria era ficar em paz durante a viagem. Logo encontrou uma cabine no fim do vagão em que estava, e decidiu permanecer por lá. Sentou-se próxima a janela e ali ficou, ignorando o mundo ao seu redor. Era tudo o que ela precisava por enquanto, paz e tranqüilidade para organizar seus pensamentos.

De repente, ouviu a porta se abrindo com um baque.

-Ei, Fred! – Um daqueles ruivos que observara mais cedo gritou, enquanto entrava na cabine. – Achei uma cabine vazia, vem pra cá!

-Opa! Essa daqui está ótima! – Outro ruivo, idêntico ao que acabara de sentar-se à sua frente, entrou e sentou-se ao lado do, obviamente, irmão gêmeo. – Achei que teríamos que sentar com algum sonserino psicótico.

-Você sabe que jamais permitiria tal coisa! – O outro falou, fingindo-se de indignado. – Sempre há a opção de viajarmos pendurados pelo lado de fora do trem.

-Ah, isso seria definitivamente divertido, George! – Ele riu, provavelmente imaginando a situação.

Os dois conversavam ignorando completamente a existência de Amélie, que começou a sentir-se incomodada. Tinha encontrado aquela cabine para ela, e agora dois ruivos matracas e irritantes iriam ficar importunando sua viagem? Irritada, Amélie pigarreou, tentando em vão chamar a atenção dos gêmeos à sua frente. Sentindo-se cada vez mais irritada, Amélie pigarreou novamente, dessa vez o mais alto que podia, enfim conseguindo a atenção dos irmãos, que olharam para ela como se tivessem acabado de perceber que ela estava ali.

-Ah...Olá! – Um dos dois disse, descontraído. – Sentimos muitíssimo nossa terrível falta de educação,– Amélie duvidou muito daquela afirmação. – Não somos dados à esse tipo de coisa, não é George?

-Mas é claro que não, Fred! – O outro respondeu, com uma educação exagerada. – Nossa querida mãe nos educou muito bem! – Falou, virando-se para Amélie. – Meu nome é George Weasley...

-E eu sou Fred! Weasley, é claro. – Ele disse como se não fosse óbvio. – Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas nós realmente somos irmãos. E você, quem é?

-Eu sou Amélie Griffiths. – Ela respondeu, impaciente. – E eu realmente adoraria que vocês dois saíssem daqui. Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas vocês dois estão realmente me irritando.

-Nós? Mas isso é realmente muito difícil de acreditar! Somos uns doces!

-Não, vocês não são. – Amélie respondeu, querendo se livrar logo daqueles dois. - Vocês dois são muito inconvenientes e irritantes. Tudo o que eu mais queria era viajar sozinha e vocês dois apareceram aqui para me torrar a paciência.

-Hm, até que faz sentido... – Um deles disse, com a expressão pensativa. – Ei Fred! Lembra-se sobre o que você disse sobre sonserinos psicóticos?

-Claro que sim, George.

- Pois então, acho que estamos na mesma cabine com uma quase sonserina psicótica

no fim das contas. – Ele disse, levantando-se. - Acho melhor procurarmos outro lugar, se não acabaremos infectados pelo vírus mortal que assola essa raça.

-Concordo plenamente, George. – O outro falou, fingindo assombro. – Sabe-se lá o que de terrível poderia acontecer conosco.

Amélie abriu a boca para responder, completamente indignada com o que acabara de ouvir, porém os gêmeos já haviam saído dali. Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar todas aquelas coisas que ouvira. Tentando, mas não conseguindo.

Seu pai sempre falara bem da casa de Sonserina, dizia que para lá iam os melhores bruxos que existiam. Dizia que era uma casa apenas de alunos inteligentes, elegantes, extremamente bem relacionados, ambiciosos e, o melhor de tudo, de sangue puro. Por que então aqueles dois falaram tão mal dos alunos de sonserina? Será que sua mãe tinha razão no fim das contas?

O resto da viagem seguiu sem maiores contratempos. Após algum tempo, o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou ao seu destino, e todos os alunos desceram, alguns indo em direção à carruagens, outros – só os primeiranistas, ela notou – foram em direção à alguns barquinhos atracados ali perto.

-Olá! – Falou alguém que sentara ao seu lado no barco. – Você é Amélie Griffiths, não é?

-Sim. – Ela respondeu, desconfiada. O menino era moreno, com o cabelo e os olhos escuros. Não tinha cara de muitos amigos. – Por que?

-Bem, eu sou Montague, - Ele respondeu com arrogância. – Nossos pais estavam conversando hoje, na plataforma. Aparentemente, ele quer que eu me aproxime de você.

-É? – Amélia perguntou entendiada. Agora o pai decidia com quem ela deveria andar também. – Que bom.

-Não se preocupe, quando nós formos mandados para a sonserina, conheceremos muitas companhias adequadas lá. Então nossos pais não precisarão mais se importar com isso.

-É claro. – Ela respondeu, desinteressada.

Fizeram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Ela não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar, muito menos com aquele garoto arrogante que seu pai considerava boa companhia. Chegaram então ao hall de entrada do castelo, e foram recepcionados ali por uma bruxa bem mais velha, de óculos e chapéu pontudo, que começou a explicar como funcionaria a seleção. Amélie não precisava realmente ouvir aquilo, já que passou maior parte da infância ouvindo seus pais lhe explicar como eram as coisas em Hogwarts.

Depois que a bruxa terminara de dizer tudo o que precisavam saber, ela os guiou até o Grande Salão, onde vários alunos já estavam sentados esperando a seleção de novos alunos começar. Aquilo deu um nó no estomago de Amélie, que não lembrara de jamais ter se sentido tão nervosa em sua vida. Aquele seria o momento em que sua vida seria decidida, pois poderia ser tanto o orgulho do seu pai, quando a vergonha. Mas, para falar a verdade, já não sabia se queria tanto assim ser o orgulho do pai que tinha.

Ficou absorta em pensamentos, sem se importar muito com os nomes que eram chamados. Era óbvio que estava nervosa, pois não tinha a mínima idéia em que casa cairia. Toda a família de seu pai fazia parte da sonserina, então, se fosse pensar por esse lado, tinha grandes chances de ser selecionada para lá. Porém, como sabia muito bem, sua mãe não fora da sonserina, e não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém de sua família por parte de mãe que tivesse sido selecionado para lá também. Fazendo suas contas, ficou impossível para Amélie determinar para onde era mais provável que fosse selecionada, pois o chapéu seletor ainda considerava coisas como sua personalidade e vontades.

- Griffiths, Amélie. – Ouviu a bruxa chamar, e, tentando ignorar a sensação de que borboletas voavam em seu estomago, caminhou até a banqueta onde o chapéu seletor esperava para ser colocado em sua cabeça.

Sentou-se, olhando automaticamente para as duas cabeças ruivas logo à frente, que agora cochichavam entre si e riam. Fechou os olhos, irritada com a certeza de que falavam sobre ela, e suspirou, assim que o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça.

-Hm... – Ele começou a resmungar, deixando Amélie mais nervosa ainda. – Hm... Interessante... – "Isso só pode ser algum tipo novo de tortura." Amélie pensou, irritada. Aquele Chapéu só iria ficar resmungando? Ouviu o Chapéu dar um risadinha, e percebeu que ele provavelmente ouvira o que ela pensara. – Gostei de você, menina. Você tem qualidades que a fariam se sair bem em qualquer casa que eu a colocar... Porém, nem todas te farão crescer como bruxa e como pessoa... Eu poderia te colocar na sonserina, - Amélia sentiu um arrepio. – Mas acho que essa casa não te faria tão bem quanto deveria. Você tem muito a mostrar, mas também tem muito a aprender, e eu consigo sentir um futuro brilhante à sua frente se eu te colocar na casa certa. Por favor, algum dia me conte se eu tomei a decisão certa. GRIFINÓRIA.

Amélie com certeza não esperava por isso. Ouviu uma explosão de aplausos da mesa da grifinória, e ao levantar, olhou brevemente para os ruivos, que agora permaneciam com uma expressão genuína de surpresa em seus rostos. Aquilo com certeza fez Amélie se sentir melhor com relação a decisão do Chapéu. "Não sou uma sonserina psicótica, no fim das contas." Sorriu e, com aquele pensamento, se juntou aos seus novos colegas de casa.

-Olá! – O menino que estava à sua frente a cumprimentou, simpático. – Eu sou Olívio Wood, qual é seu nome?

-Amélie, Amélie Griffiths. – Ela respondeu, ligeiramente tímida.

-Bem vinda à Grifinória, Amélie! – Ele disse, sorrindo. – Você vai gostar bastante, é só não dar muita atenção ao chato do Charlie. – Ele disse, apontando para garoto ruivo sentando ao seu lado.

-Não dê ouvidos à ele, Griffiths. – O garoto falou, sorrindo carinhosamente, como se sentindo a apreensão dela. – Ele diz isso porque sou obrigado a dar detenções para ele e seus amigos três vezes por semana. Eu sou monitor chefe, qualquer duvida que você tiver, pode falar comigo, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem, obrigada. – Amélie falou, ficando cada vez mais a vontade. – Como é seu nome mesmo?

-Charlie, Charlie Weasley. – E Amélie tremeu de raiva ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que estava se sentando ao lado dela. – Ele é nosso irmão modelo.

-Nossa, quase tinha esquecido que vocês dois vinham esse ano para cá. – Charlie disse, visivelmente assustado. – Vieram coroar meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, não é? Vão me fazer dar detenções em minha própria família.

-Não se preocupe, querido irmão. Vamos ter cuidado... – Um deles disse, fingindo seriedade.

-Para não sermos pegos, é claro. - O outro completou, rindo da cara de desespero do irmão mais velho. – Ah, você nos surpreendeu em menina. – Ele disse, virando-se para Amélie.

-É, quem diria que a aprendiz de sonserina psicótica no fim viraria uma grifinória psicótica! – Os dois riram e viraram para conversar com os irmãos, deixando uma Amélie irritada, e com o pressentimento de que aqueles dois ainda iriam infernizar muito sua vida.

**N/A** Editei esse capítulo, porque eu tinha escrito ele na pressa de uma aula, e agora acho que ficou melhor :) Espero que tenha gente gostando ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aquele primeiro ano havia sido relativamente tranqüilo para Amélie. Dentro do possível, ela tinha sido uma aluna calma, tranqüila, e invisível. É claro que alguns contratempos teimavam em acontecer. Amélie carregava um sobrenome de peso, principalmente na sonserina, então quando os sonserinos descobriram que Amélie Griffiths, filha de Robert Griffiths havia sido mandada para a grifinória, não pouparam esforços para fazer de sua vida um pequeno inferno. Sumiam com seus livros, enfeitiçavam suas coisas, a importunavam nos corredores dos castelos, e, por mais que Amélie odiasse admitir, aquilo a incomodava. Não muito, pois não sentia nada de relevante por nenhum estudante da sonserina, mas incomodava, claro, afinal ninguém gosta de ser alvo desse tipo de brincadeira. Mas não era grande coisa comparado ao que realmente tirava Amélie do sério: Gêmeos Weasley. Sim, logo no primeiro semestre de seu primeiro ano como aluna de Hogwarts, Amélie percebeu que aqueles dois haviam entrado em sua vida para faze-la dela um completo inferno! Eles a irritavam de tantas maneiras que nem ela conseguia entender direito o que era aquilo que ela sentia. Sabia que não chegava a ser ódio, mas existia uma aversão tão grande entre os três, que, é claro, Amélie tornou-se alvo constante das pegadinhas que os gêmeos adoravam pregar. No começo, Amélie achou que eles agiam como meninos da idade deles, normal. Procurava não se importar muito, porém, depois de algum tempo acabou percebendo que aquilo não era um comportamento padrão dos meninos daquela idade, eles realmente haviam nascido para encher o saco da vida alheia. Como podiam existir dois meninos como aqueles? E por que raios eles a haviam tirado para alvo? Claro, sabia que tinha sido um pouquinho grossa com eles no trem a caminho de Hogwarts, mas eles a importunavam de tal maneira que logo Amélie começou a perceber que ali existia mais do que uma vingancinha ridícula de moleques de 11 anos. Ali existia uma implicância pessoal, que não se extinguiria facilmente.

Amélie, quando não era pega para alvo dos gêmeos ou dos sonserinos, normalmente passava o dia na biblioteca, algumas vezes estudando, outras somente pesquisando coisas interessantes. Era uma rotina agradável de seguir, assim que saia das aulas, ia para biblioteca e ali ficava, saciando sua sede por conhecimento. Somente quando Madame Prince expulsava os poucos remanescentes aos berros, dizendo que já era hora de ir para a sala comunal, é que Amélie finalmente saia de lá, não sem antes carregar todos os livros possíveis para seu dormitório. Ela era uma ótima aluna – a melhor do seu ano – e, mesmo que não se orgulhasse particularmente disso, gostava de manter suas notas altas, pois isso ocupava uma grande parte de seu tempo, impedindo-a de pensar em sua falta de amigos. Além do mais, uma parte dela queria mostrar ao pai o quanto ela não era fraca, e que ela não ter ido para sonserina não a impediria de ser uma grande bruxa.

Nunca se esqueceria da carta que recebera de seu pai na sua primeira semana de aula. Nenhuma parabenização, nenhum carinho, nenhuma emoção. Somente um frio e cruel bilhete avisando-a como ela havia envergonhado sua família.

_Amélie,_

_Você me envergonhou e envergonhou meus ancestrais ao não entrar para a casa de Salazar Slytherin. Sinto asco só de pensar que minha própria filha foi selecionada logo para a casa que rivaliza com a grande e nobre Sonserina desde a fundação de Hogwarts. Como você pode ser tão diferente de sua família?Hoje mais do que nunca percebo como você puxou os genes amaldiçoados da família de sua mãe. Você é fraca e nunca vai chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito, e eu sinceramente espero que você não me envergonhe mais do que já envergonhou._

_ Sinceramente, Robert Griffiths._

E aquelas palavras magoaram Amélie mais do que qualquer outra coisa já havia magoado. Porém, apesar de sentir-se magoada,ela sentiu tanta raiva, que a partir daquele momento decidiu nunca mais dar ouvidos à seu pai. Faria as coisas do jeito dela, e seria muito bem sucedida em tudo o que decidisse fazer.

Amélie estava sentada em frente à lareira na sala comunal da grifinória, lendo um livro qualquer sobre preparo de poções com plantas e ervas. Já se passara um semestre de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, e as coisas não haviam mudado muito. Ainda mantinha-se sozinha o maior tempo possível, tentando escapar das peripécias dos Weasley e eventualmente de algum sonserino engraçadinho que resolvesse incomoda-la. Porém, naquele momento, o castelo se encontrava nas melhores condições possíveis para Amélie. A grande maioria dos estudantes estavam fora, com suas famílias, aproveitando as férias de Natal, que começariam no dia seguinte, o que era muito bom, já que poderia passar quanto tempo quisesse tanto na sala comunal, quando nos terrenos de Hogwarts, sem se importar muito com companhias indesejáveis. Ela agora estava aproveitando a lareira de sua sala comunal, que estava completamente vazia, criando um ambiente agradável para Amélie passar o tempo. Decidira não sair de Hogwarts no natal, afinal, sua mãe estaria viajando para resolver assuntos de seu emprego, e definitivamente não iria passar as férias com seu pai.

Estava tão concentrada em seu livro que quase não percebera quando dois ruivos idênticos entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória e sentaram-se no chão, próxima à lareira e de onde Amélie sentava-se. Quase.

-Olá colega! – Fred disse, sentando-se no chão juntamente com George. – Parece que vamos passar as férias juntos, só nós três. Vai ser muito divertido, não George?

-Definitivamente vai, Fred. – George respondeu, sorrindo.

-Vocês realmente vão ficar aqui no natal? – Amélie perguntou, suspirando. E lá se foram os dias de paz e tranqüilidade que ela havia programado. – Não, isso é realmente sério? Seus irmãos estão todos em casa, por que raios vocês resolveram ficar aqui, afinal de contas?

-Temos assuntos a resolver durante as férias. – George disse, com um sorriso ainda em seu rosto. – Assuntos que seriam particularmente difíceis de resolver em casa, não é Fred?

-Exatamente, e só estávamos à procura de um lugar quente e aconchegante para concluirmos nossas pesquisas. – Fred disse, mostrando para Amélie a montanha de livros que traziam com eles. – Você não se importa, não é? – Ele perguntou por pura formalidade, já que não sairiam dali, independente da resposta de Amélie.

-Tudo bem, não é, fazer o que? – Amélie respondeu, dando-se por vencida. – Essa sala comunal é tanto minha quanto de vocês. – E, dizendo isso, tentou voltar sua atenção aos livros.

E ela realmente tentou. Por alguns minutos, tentou focar-se nas palavras ali na sua frente, porém logo desistiu. Ela estava completamente curiosa para saber o que raios os dois faziam com tantos livros. Ela sabia que os Gêmeos não eram dados aos estudos, mesmo tendo notas boas. Então, provavelmente aquela pesquisa tinha muito pouco de acadêmica, e se destinava mais para algum tipo de pegadinha em que eles deviam estar trabalhando. Amélia queria não prestar atenção nos assuntos que os dois irmãos discutiam, mas aquilo já lhe parecia impossível. Começara ouvindo para ter certeza de que não se tratava de algo que estariam planejando para ela, porém, depois de alguns minutos, começou a notar que aquilo era altamente elaborado para uma pegadinha qualquer, aqueles dois queriam fazer algo muito maior do que jamais haviam tentado. Movida ainda mais pela curiosidade, deixou sua mente vagar pela conversa dos gêmeos, por vezes achando graça do que os dois falavam.

-Precisamos arrumar algum tipo de feitiço que faça isso, George.

-Sim, mas que tipo de feitiço faria crescer um pântano dessas proporções?

-Teremos que pesquisar mais em alguns livros da sessão restrita, provavelmente.

-Mas ainda há o problema de como faremos para que isso chegue até a sonserina, afinal, nós não estudamos lá!

-Eu sei, Fred! Se acalme, não vamos conseguir pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo! Vamos nos focar no feitiço!

"_Céus, eles estão fazendo tudo errado." _Amélie pensou, divertindo-se. Ela já conseguira deduzir qual era o plano dos irmãos sentados à sua frente, mas percebe falhas monumentais naquele plano. Eles definitivamente precisavam estudar mais, pensou ela, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Fred e George discutiam de maneira fervorosa e com o semblante sério, coisa que Amélie nunca pensou que veria. Eles normalmente carregavam em seus rostos sorrisos divertidos e expontâneos, mas naquele momento não se pareciam nenhum pouco com o que eram normalmente. Amélie achou aquilo muito engraçado, e dessa vez não conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha.

-Seu livro está engraçado, Griffiths? – George perguntou, olhando para ela, obviamente percebendo que ela rira deles.

-Não, me desculpem, - Ela respondeu, abaixando o livro e olhando para eles, um sorriso ainda no rosto. – Eu estava rindo de vocês. – Eles dois se olharam, confusos, então Amélie explicou. – É que eu nunca havia visto vocês dois tão sérios antes. Achei divertido, ainda mais pelo assunto da conversa de vocês.

-Assunto da nossa conversa? – Fred perguntou, deixando um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. – Estava bisbilhotando, é?

-Bem, vocês não falam exatamente baixo, não é? – Ela respondeu, olhando para os dois com desdém. – E sim, o assunto da conversa de vocês. Se me permitem dizer, o plano de vocês jamais irá funcionar se continuarem pensando por esse lado.

-Como é? - Fred perguntou, confuso.

-Pelo que eu ouvi do plano de vocês, bem... – Amélie hesitou por um instante. – Há muitas falhas. – Ela disse, tentando ser educada. – Vocês estão pensando pelo lado errado da questão.

-Ah é? – George disse, agora interessado no que a garota tinha para dizer. – E você provavelmente sabe qual é o lado certo da questão, estou certo?

-Na realidade, estão sim. – Ela disse, convencida. – Vocês querem realmente minha opinião?

Fred e George se entreolharam, como se conversassem sobre o assunto com o olhar, e, após alguns segundos, os dois acenaram com a cabeça e viraram-se para encarar Amélie.

-Está bem... – Amélie inspirou profundamente, não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer. Levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentou-se ao lado dos gêmeos, no chão. – Vocês nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma encontrarão um feitiço para o que estão querendo fazer. Pelo menos não um feitiço dentro dos nossos níveis. Sabe, feitiços de conjuração desse tipo, são extremamente complexos e muito avançados até para alunos do sétimo ano!

-Sim, nós percebemos isso depois de lermos 20 livros sobre o mesmo assunto. – Fred disse, suspirando.

-Porém, existe uma maneira muito mais simples de se conseguir um resultado bem melhor do que feitiços de conjuração.

-É, e que maneira é essa? – George perguntou.

Amélie então mostrou o livro que estava lendo, e, com um gesto, pediu para que os irmãos se aproximassem dela. Nisso, abriu o livro e mostrou para os gêmeos a página aberta. Ali havia uma foto de uma planta de aspecto enrugado, e com uma cor ligeiramente amarronzada.

-O nome dessa planta é _palus__herbas._ – Amélie começou, como se contasse um segredo. – Ela é muito difícil de encontrar, e é normalmente utilizada para preparo de poções. – Notando os olhares interrogativos dos gêmeos, Amélie continuou. – Ela é uma planta encontrada em pântanos... – Ela disse, esperando que os gêmeos entendessem o que ela estava querendo dizer.

-Sim... – Eles disseram juntos, como que incentivando Amélie a continuar. – E daí?

-Francamente, vocês dois! – Amélie exclamou indignada. – Ela é encontrada em pântanos! O que será que vai acontecer se utilizarmos um simples feitiço de progressão nela?

-Ela vai... – Fred arriscou. – multiplicar?

-Mas é óbvio que vai crescer! – Amélie exclamou. – E, como ela também é muito conhecida como _"mini pântano" _devido ao seu aspecto molhado e mal-cheiroso, o que será que irá acontecer se ela se multiplicar? – Amélie sorriu ao ver as faces de Fred e George finalmente mudarem de confusão para compreensão.

-Ela vai virar um pântano gigante! – Disseram os dois, juntos.

-Exatamente! – Amélie concordou, satisfeita. – E com isso reduzimos a dificuldade do feitiço a ser utilizado de extremamente complexo para relativamente fácil de ser realizado.

-Espere um momento! – George disse, alarmado. – Você disse que essa planta é difícil de ser encontrada, então como raios iremos consegui-la?

-Meus caros, ela é muito difícil de ser encontrada na natureza. – Amélie disse, sorrindo. – Mas nós estamos em um local de ensino, e eu já vi essa planta no armário de ingredientes na sala de poções.

-Então, é só pegarmos a planta no armário do professor Snape! – Fred disse, animado. – Podemos fazer isso na primeira semana de aula. Não vamos querer mesmo pregar uma peça em três ou quatro sonserinos, teremos que esperar até que todos estejam de volta.

-Pois bem, problema resolvido! – George falou, levantando-se e sendo seguido pelo irmão.

-Esperem aí, ainda falta algo! – Amélie alertou, fazendo com que os dois olhassem para ela. – Ou vocês acham que a planta chegará na sala comunal da sonserina por ela mesma e se auto-enfeitiçará? – Fred e George sentaram-se novamente, prestando completa atenção em Amélie.

Depois daquele dia em frente à lareira, Amélie começou a andar frequentemente com os gêmeos, fazendo ajustes no plano que outrora fora apenas de Fred e George. Passaram então o resto das férias, algumas vezes próximos ao lago, outras vezes na biblioteca, e nas noites frias em frente à lareira da sala comunal, arrumando todos os pequenos detalhes da peça que iriam pregar nos sonserinos. Fred e George ainda desconfiavam de Amélie, e o sentimento era recíproco, pelo menos até o dia em que viram o resultado da tal parceria firmada entre eles.

Fred, George e Amélie estavam escondidos atrás de um pilar próximo à entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina. As aulas haviam retornado havia uma semana, e fora tempo o suficiente para Amélie sorrateiramente furtar uma muda de _palus herbas_ do armário de ingredientes na sala de Poções. Cogitaram, claro, que Fred ou George deveriam ser os responsáveis pelo furto da erva, porém, após perceberem que o professor Snape jamais deixaria qualquer um dos dois aproximarem-se sozinhos daquele armário, ficara decidido que quem pegaria a planta seria Amélie. E, para a surpresa dos gêmeos, ela se saíra muito bem. Depois, na hora do jantar, Amélie esbarrou propositalmente em Montague, seu desafeto sonserino, e sorrateiramente escorregou a planta dentro de sua mochila.

-Devo admitir, você saiu melhor do que a encomenda, Griffiths! – Fred sussurrou, evitando que alguém que por ventura passasse por ali os ouvisse.

-Nunca imaginaríamos que você seria capaz de uma coisa como essa! – George completou, sorrindo. – Você, que vivia a reclamar de nós dois.

-Ora, calem a... – Amélie interrompeu a frase, vendo que o alvo deles estava passando por onde eles estavam nesse momento. – Quietos! É agora ou nunca, rapazes!

Amélie então levantou a varinha, esperando Montague ficar exatamente na mira, e então murmurou o feitiço de progressão, que acertou diretamente onde havia colocado a _palus herbas_. Assim que Montague entrou na sala comunal, Amélie esticou ligeiramente o pescoço, tentando ouvir o que se passava por detrás do quadro de entrada.

-Se meus cálculos estiverem corretos... – Amélie disse, começando a sorrir. – Daqui a três minutos a mochila de Montague explodirá e voará pântano para todo o lado daquela sala comunal.

-Você é má, Griffiths... – Fred disse, sorrindo exatamente como Amélie.

-Você é muito, muito má. – George disse, exageradamente feliz.

Ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, esperando ouvir qualquer sinal de confusão. Somente quando ouviram uma explosão, e gritos vindo detrás do quadro, é que eles saíram de trás do pilar, correndo em direção à Grifinória e rindo descontroladamente.

Amélie nunca se sentira tão viva antes. Fizera algo extremamente proibido, roubara ingredientes do armário de Snape, e ainda se mancomunara com as duas pessoas que mais detestava dentro daquele castelo, mas, mesmo assim, nunca se sentira tão bem antes. Enquanto corria, sentia a adrenalina em suas veias, fazendo com que seu coração acelerasse e seu cérebro liberasse algum tipo de substância que a deixava cada vez mais feliz e excitada. Atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda, correndo diretamente para o sofá em frente à lareira, e rindo como nunca rira antes. Fred e George sentaram-se perto dela, rindo descontroladamente. Somente após alguns minutos, quando os três finalmente pararam de rir, Amélie disse, ignorando os outros estudantes que compartilhavam a torre da Grifinória com eles:

-Agora eu entendo porque vocês vivem fazendo isso! Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida!

-É, minha cara... – George falou, agora olhando em seus olhos. – Não tem pontos para a Grifinória ou histórico escolar perfeito que pague a satisfação de quebrar as regras.

-Sem ser pego, é claro. – Fred complementou, também olhando para Amélie.

-É... – Amélie concordou, sorrindo para eles. – Eu nunca me senti tão viva!

-Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes! – George falou, animado.

-Precisamos? – Amélie perguntou, confusa porém sorrindo.

-Mas é claro! – Fred falou, tão animado quando George. – Você tem idéias tão boas quando eu e George!

-Não podemos desperdiçar um talento desses! – George disse, como se fosse óbvio.

-Sem falar que você se mostrou uma ótima contrabandista de ingredientes proibidos! – Fred complementou.

-Você precisa ser nossa sócia! – Os dois disseram juntos, sorrindo para Amélie.

-Pensei que nós não gostássemos uns dos outros. – Ela disse, não acreditando muito no que ouvia.

-Não precisamos ser amigos nem nada. – Fred falou, como se fosse algo muito comum.

-Exatamente! – George concordou com o irmão. – Seremos desafetos trabalhando juntos para o bem maior!

-Para o _nosso_ bem maior, você quis dizer. – Amélie falou, sorrindo levemente.

-Mas é claro! Existe bem maior mais interessante de se trabalhar? – George perguntou, sorrindo para Amélie.

Amélie sorriu ligeiramente. Gostara da idéia, é claro. Não seria amiga dos gêmeos, mas seria convidada a participar de eventuais peças que eles resolvessem pregar em alguém. Poderia sentir aquela sensação de liberdade novamente, e não teria envolvimento algum com aqueles dois garotos parados à sua frente. Achava-os chatos, infantis e arrogantes, mas tinha que admitir que os dois sabiam como se divertir. Poderia continuar com sua rotina de invisibilidade, indo das aulas para a biblioteca e da biblioteca para o dormitório, e ao mesmo tempo, como numa vida paralela, divertir-se da maneira que os dois irmãos sabiam fazer melhor. Resolveu que não havia mais o que pensar, e então estendeu a mão para os gêmeos.

-Vocês acabam de conseguir uma nova sócia. – Os gêmeos sorriram ao ouvir aquilo, e apertaram a mão de Amélie, um de cada vez.

**N/A **o segundo capítulo está aí. Espero que tenha alguém lendo e que estejam gostando, mas eu não tenho como saber a opinião de vocês se não me mandarem reviews :) Eu adoro ouvir a opinião dos outros, mudo constantemente minhas histórias baseada no que os outros estão querendo e tal, então vocês já sabem que vou levar super em consideração tudo o que me disserem ^^

Ah, ainda não sei se essa fic é Fred/OC ou Fred/OC/George, estou decidindo, mas por enquanto fiquem com a segunda opção, okay? :)

E bem, a minha fic vai evoluindo conforme os anos na escola vão passando para os personagens, acho que vocês já perceberam isso, não é? Então alguns sentimentos só vão começar a aflorar mais tarde, e os personagens só vão se dar conta desses sentimentos mais tarde ainda, é tudo um processo :) Nada de personagem se apaixonando do nada aqui não ein! uahsduahd

espero mesmo que estejam gostando, e o próximo capítulo vou tentar por o mais rápido o possível.


End file.
